villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Godfather (Town of Salem)
The Godfather 'is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game ''Town of Salem. The Godfather wants to conquer the town. History The Godfather is the leader of an organized crime named Mafia. They want to kill everyone from the Town and conquer the Town. The Godfather chooses a person every night. If there is a Mafioso, they will attack the Godfather's target. If there is no, Godfather will attack their own target. Killing Conditions The Godfather have a basic attack, so they can kill some people who have no defense. Winning Conditions The Godfather can win with their colleagues. And Town people must be fallen for Godfather's victory. The Godfather also can be team with the Witch. Death The Godfather has a basic defense, so they can not be killed by some people. However, some roles can kill them. They are list of the roles that can kill the Godfather; Type of Deaths *'''Werewolf: If the Godfather visits Werewolf or the Werewolf visits the Godfather in the full moon, Werewolf will maul them, Godfather will die. *'Veteran': If the Godfather visits a triggered Veteran, Veteran will shoot them and Godfather will die. *'Bodyguard': If the Godfather visits a person who also visited by the Bodyguard, the Bodyguard will kill Arsonist, however, the Godfather will die too. *'Medusa': If the Godfather visits a gazed Medusa or the Medusa visits the Godfather with the Necronomicon, Medusa will turn them into the stone. *'Juggernaut': If the Juggernaut visits the Godfather, the Godfather will die. *'Jailor': If the Jailor jails the Godfather and decides to execute them, the Godfather will die. *'Pirate': If the Pirate wins a duel against a Godfather, the Pirate will kill them. *'Arsonist': If the Arsonist douses and ignites the Godfather's home, the Godfather will burn. *'Witch': The Witch can control a role that have the powerful attack and make them to kill Godfather. *'Coven Leader': Same as the Witch. *'Jester': If the Godfather chooses to guilty vote or to be abstain to a lynched Jester and if Jester decides to kill them, the Godfather will die. *'Trapper': The Trapper can kill the Godfather with their trap. *'Hex Master': The Hex Master can kill the Godfather with the using of final hex. *'Pestilence': The Pestilence can kill a plagued Godfather with rampaging them. Investigation Results *'Sheriff': Sheriffs will get the result about their target is an innocent person. *'Investigator': If the Investigators invest the Godfather, they will get the result "Your target could be a Bodyguard, Godfather, Arsonist, or Crusader. *'Consigliere': Consiglieres will know their target is a Godfather, they will get the result "Your target is the leader of the Mafia. They must be the Godfather". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Godfather; *'Leader of the Mafia': Win 1 game. *'Cosa Nostra': Win 5 games. *'Organized Crime': Win 10 games. *'Evil Syndicate': Win 25 games. *'Mastermind': Win the game without dying. Quote Gallery TOSfather.png|The Godfather. Achievement Godfather.png|Avatar of the Godfather. Gfmobile.png|Avatar of the Godfather in the mobile. Trivia * The Godfather's appearance is based on the mafia leader Vito Corleone ''from the film series ''The Godfather. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Suicidal Category:Protagonists Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil